doomfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Hub 1: Guardian of Steel
Guardian of Steel es el quinto mapa de Hexen. Por primera vez en el juego te enfrentas a los Centauros, y estos se regeneran en la plaza central. :"El frío acero, que una vez sirvió al poder de Hexen, ahora se alza contra aquellos que liberarían al mundo de Korax." Mapa thumb|center|300px Primera visita Llegas al lugar en el cruce de dos escaleras ascendentes que salen hacia los costados, donde tendrás que luchar contra Ettins y Centauros en cada una, junto con Afrits si eres el Mago. Este nivel es altamente simétrico, por lo que puedes ir en cualquier dirección y no encontrarás diferencias significativas. En la parte superior de las escaleras, hay una sala con más Centauros, un interruptor de cabeza de toro, Maná azul y una sección con ventanas. El modo de uso de los interruptores de cabeza de toro se describirá más adelante. Por ahora, abre el pilar de acero (A) en la esquina de la sección con ventanas para pasar del otro lado. Varios Ettins y una Serpientes del caos verde te recibirán. Ten en cuenta que aunque la puerta de acero se comporta como una trituradora rápida, no causa ningún daño (pero aplastará los cadáveres). Una vez que liberes la sala, puedes continuar. A un lado de la sala hay una escalera descendente que conduce a una sala pequeña con una antorcha. Tendrá un Ettin y una cantidad de Fléchettes dependiendo de la clase en la que estés jugando (tres para el Luchador, dos el Mago y una el Clérigo), y una ventana que da a un área del sótano con rejas de acero y paredes oxidadas. Al otro lado hay un pasaje que permanece cerrado por ahora. En el centro, verás una estrecha escalera que asciende al cuadrado central del mapa. Aquí, lucharás contra más Centauros y Ettins (y Afrits, para el mago). Las dos esquinas opuestas, en el lado oeste de la plaza están bloqueadas por columnas de hierro oxidado. Si solo pasaste por uno de los lados del área inicial, puedes ir a la otra esquina abierta, bajar la escalera y emboscar por detrás a los monstruos que están esperando. En los lados norte y sur, la plaza tiene unas ventanas enrejadas con vistas a dos zonas diferentes: la del sur es helada y llena de Wendigos, mientras la del norte tiene paredes de hierro y Afrits. Ten en cuenta que estos monstruos pueden dispararte a través de la reja, aunque esas áreas son inaccesibles por ahora. En las otras paredes hay dos grandes puertas: la oeste requiere la Llave de acero, pero la puerta este (B) está disponible. Detrás de ella hay una Serpiente del caos verde en un ascensor. El ascensor te lleva a los estrechos pasillos del sótano, donde se bifurca el camino hacia los lados. Por defecto, la ruta de la derecha/sur estará abierta, mientras que la izquierda/norte estará bloqueada. Habrá un número variable de Ettins, aquí dependiendo de la dificultad. Al final del pasillo de la derecha, encontrarás una Armadura de malla y uno de los tres interruptores del rompecabezas ©, que debes pulsar. Desconfía de las Serpientes del caos detrás de la reja a tu izquierda, ya que pueden atacar a través de la reja. Antes de irte, busca los Frascos de cuarzo al final del largo y oscuro pasaje hacia el sur. Luego, regresa al corredor del comienzo, donde harás uso de los interruptores de cabeza de toro. Estos interruptores de cabeza de toro controlan un enorme bloque deslizante en el área del sótano, que impedía el paso por la ruta del norte: el interruptor del norte lo empujará hacia el norte, mientras que el interruptor del sur lo mueve hacia el sur. De esta forma, bloqueará un camino mientras deja abierto el otro. Si pones el Automapa, puedes ver el movimiento del bloque cuando activas el interruptor y deberías escuchar un sonido de ráfaga y un ruido lejano mientras se mueve. Entonces, si ya accionaste el interruptor del rompecabezas de la derecha, simplemente pulsa el interruptor de cabeza de toro (D) en el sur, para que el otro camino esté disponible. Regresa por el ascensor a pulsar el otro interruptor del rompecabezas. Una vez que hayas pulsado ambos interruptores del rompecabezas, tu trabajo aquí está completo. El camino de regreso a Seven Portals se encuentra en el lugar donde llegaste. Consejo Si eres el Clérigo en una dificultad alta, tu Bastón de la serpiente estará en la sala del extremo norte del sótano, que está bloqueada por defecto al inicio. Para obtenerlo lo antes posible, pulsa el interruptor de cabeza de toro del sur al principio y ve directamente allí. Luego puedes regresar y usar el otro interruptor al norte para acceder a ambas cámaras finales. Esta vez, hay algunos Centauros más y Serpientes de caos verdes para luchar. Segunda visita En la segunda visita arribas a la parte oeste del mapa. Debido a la simetría del nivel, te encuentras en la misma situación que la visita anterior: pasarás por la misma rutina de subir escaleras, limpiar enemigos, tomar el ascensor y usar los interruptores de cabeza de toro para mover el otro bloque de piedra deslizante en el sótano. También notarás que los pilares de las puertas (E), en las salas de la esquina, ahora requieren que se tenga la Llave de acero para poder abrirlos. Con la llave, puedes avanzar hasta la plaza central, ya que los pilares de acero ya no bloquean los corredores del lado oeste. Esta vez ingresarás al elevador oeste (F) que también se desbloquea con la Llave de acero. En el segundo sótano, el pasaje de la derecha está abierto por defecto, esta vez hacia el norte. Después de apretar el interruptor del rompecabezas, aparece el mensaje que "tienes que encontrar otro interruptor (you have to find another switch)". Al igual que en la primera visita, debes regresar a los corredores exteriores y usar los interruptores de cabeza de toro: presiona el interruptor del sur para mover la pared deslizante hacia el norte, abriendo el otro pasaje. De vuelta en el sótano, toma la ruta de la izquierda para obtener un Dispositivo de destierro y pulsar el otro interruptor de rompecabezas. Una vez que lo haces, el mensaje dice que "las escaleras se han elevado en los Siete portales (stairs have risen on the seven portals). Ahora que el rompecabezas está resuelto, es hora de regresar a los Seven Portals. Puedes tomar cualquiera de los portales rojos en los pasillos exteriores. Tercera visita La última vez que llegas a este mapa, aparecerás en una caverna de Wendigos al sur del mapa, así que empieza a correr y mátalos a todos lo más rápido posible, ya que sus ataques pueden doler mucho. Después de que son derrotados, las paredes bajan para revelar una cámara helada más amplia con más Wendigos. Estos monstruos son muy peligrosos, especialmente de cerca, así que con tantos que enfrentar al mismo tiempo, ésta será tu batalla más letal hasta ahora. En primer lugar, debes sanarte tan pronto como las paredes comiencen a descender, ya que necesitas mantener tu salud. Las Fléchettes pueden ser muy útiles para destruir una buena cantidad de estas criaturas. El Luchador debe confiar en arrojar Fléchettes a la multitud y luego limpiar los restantes con el Hacha de Timon. El Mago puede usar también Fléchettes con muy buenos resultados: tendrás que arriesgarte a estar cerca para colocarlas correctamente, pero las explosiones los desgarrarán. Las nubes de gas del Clérigo también son efectivas, pero esto es más riesgoso, ya que los Wendigos no pueden ser aturdidos y tienes que seguir moviéndote; es mejor confiar en el Bastón de la Serpiente mientras bebes Frascos de cuarzo. En general, tendrás que usar de 5 a 10 Fléchettes. Además, las estalactitas y estalagmitas a veces pueden obstruirte, y es importante que no te quedes atascado. Una vez que hayas resistido la tormenta y los hayas vencido, es hora de hacer balance: probablemente necesites curarte y recoger el Maná azul para reponer tu arma. En el lado norte está la ventana enrejada con vista a la plaza central, mencionada en la primer visita. Finalmente, encontrarás unos ascensores (G) en los extremos este y oeste de la cueva helada, que te llevarán a las salas de las esquinas sur con las escaleras y los pilares como puertas. Debido a que el nivel es simétrico, ahora debes ir a cualquiera de las salas de la esquina norte para usar sus ascensores (H). Estos te llevarán a una nueva área con paredes de acero y Efrits, que viste desde la otra ventana enrejada de la plaza central. Este es un momento prudente para salvar el juego. Apenas entras, unas trituradoras mecánicas de acero comienzan a subir y bajar a velocidades variables en toda la zona. Quedar atrapado en una trituradora suele provocar una muerte instantánea. Si bien esta área se puede recorrer de forma segura, debes moverte con precaución: como regla general, evita pisar las trituradoras mientras te sea posible, en especial las más rápidas. Si exploras bien el área, encontrarás Maná azul y flechettes, que son importantes para reponer el gasto de la batalla de los Wendigo. Hay unas pocas Ampollas de cristal, así como una Urna mística rodeada por un bloque de trituradoras. Esta es una recogida arriesgada: si lo intentas, hay un par de trituradoras lentas que lo hacen más fácil. Tu propósito aquí es encontrar el interruptor de cara de calavera (I) en la pared más al norte. No está lejos del ascensor nordeste y la Urna mística. Activa el interruptor y luego busca tu camino hasta un ascensor. En la plaza central encontrarás que la estructura del medio ahora se ha abierto. Dentro hay una plataforma elevada (J) con una Antorcha, rodeada por un anillo de Centauros. Cuando saltes sobre esa plataforma central, un mensaje te avisará que "las piedras rechinan en los Siete portales (stones grind on the Seven portals)". Esto significa que has resuelto el rompecabezas. Es posible que desees tomar los ascensores al sótano antes de salir, donde encontrarás que los bloques móviles se hacen a un lado, abriendo nuevos caminos. Así podrás acceder a las jaulas donde estaban las Serpientes del caos, para recoger Maná azul y Frascos de cuarzo. Adelante, se abrirá una puerta de acero que conduce directamente a uno de los portales que te regresarán a Seven Portals. en:Hub 1: Guardian of Steel 1-5